


The world as we know it

by Brooklynwinchester666



Category: my own fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, Underage Kissing, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklynwinchester666/pseuds/Brooklynwinchester666
Summary: This story is all my own I made all the characters myself.Also this story moves kinda fast so sorry if that bugs you.Also the main character switches from first person and third person!
Relationships: Alec Martin/Max Maxwell, Max Maxwell/Charlie Jackson, Teresa Gates/Alec Martin





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all my own I made all the characters myself. 
> 
> Also this story moves kinda fast so sorry if that bugs you.
> 
> Also the main character switches from first person and third person!

The world was ending, it didn't happen in a blink of an eye either, it was so slow. Too slow if you'd asked Alec. One minute everything was perfect, all he ever had to worry about was what college he was gonna go to or what date he was planning on bringing to the dance. Then the world started to fall apart. Schools had been canceled due to the riots and shooting, shops were closing due to fear of getting looted. Families were getting separated, killed just on their race or religion. It didn't make sense how the world could fall apart so slowly, but so fast at the same time. How could he go from worrying about grades and love interests to food and shelter? Because that's all that everyone wanted now, food and shelter.

Shit hit rock bottom when the virus came and infected half the world, you're probably thinking zombies, and you kind of right. They weren't exactly zombies because they were still kind of alive. Just trapped in their own body. His family had died from the virus.

He met Max a couple of days after they died. He told him about himself and his family. He ran off right before the virus came.  
“They probably don't even miss me,” he says.  
I would've asked why not but the look in Max’s eyes told me not to.

“I wish my family had died instead of yours Alec,” Max says when I told him mine had died. I couldn't understand why he would say that. He was probably joking anyways, he told me once that he was into dark humor.

Max keeps telling him that he should just accept, accept how things were now. He doesn't think Max understands what he's going through because he still has family, even if his family are a bunch of homophobic assholes. He tells him this too, Max says he'd rather have no family then a family who didn't love him for him.

He listens to Max, listens to the way he speaks, the way his mouth fumbles over certain words when he's speaking too fast. The way his light brown eyes sparkle in the sun. Max has dark skin, not too dark to the point where you can't see him when the suns down. But just the right kind of dark that makes him almost enchanting.

Alec knows what's happening, he's crushing on Max. It wasn't the type of crush where he wanted him as his lover, but more of a type of crush where he wants to get to know him more. A friend crush. Because there was no time for romance and crushes, only survival.


	2. Chapter 2

He killed for the first time yesterday one of them was attacking Max, trying to turn him.

“Max!” I screamed as it felt like my lungs were closing up as I saw him drop to the ground.

He didn't even really remember how he did it but more how he felt after. He wanted to say he felt bad and that he felt guilty for killing someone who didn't even know what they were doing. But he didn't. He felt better, he felt like he finally did something important. I remember reading in school that if you don’t feel guilt you're a sociopath, maybe I am. But It's not like it would make a difference now. Max said he never had to kill one of them, says that he couldn’t do it no matter what the world has come to.

“Tell me you feel sorry,” Max asked suddenly. I knew it was only a matter of time before he asked me that question. I should lie to him, I thought. I should but could I? Could I lie to the one person who's been with me since this all started? They always say honesty is the best policy.  
“I'm not sorry I saved you, Max,” I said sighing. He looked up at me and for a split second, I wanted to lie, to say that I felt guilty.  
“But you are sorry for killing that man right?” I sighed again.  
“Max I-”  
“You don't feel sorry do you” When he said those words I could practically hear the emotion in his voice. I looked at his face, he looked like he was on the verge of crying.  
“No, I don't”

We didn’t talk to each other for a while after that. Went are separate ways, while I wasn’t with Max I was out killing them. Not the peaceful ones, the ones who just slowly drift away. No, I’m killing the ones who are out attacking humans. The people I save always give me this look like they know something I don’t. I never understood why they couldn’t just thank me and move on?

I sometimes wonder if Max is okay. We've been separated for almost a month. I wonder if he still has his rule of no killing or if he finally accepted the way things are now. Maybe he’s dead. Maybe I killed him and don't even know it. I see him sometimes in my dreams. 

“I miss you,” I tell Max as we sit on a log in the middle of the woods. I say it every time he shows up and every time I get the same answer.  
“No you don’t” he replies with a sigh. I don't know why it broke my heart hearing him say that. We’ve had this conversation at least a hundred times, and yet each time my heart breaks a little more.  
“Are you dead?” I ask for the first time. He gives me this little smile, the smile that holds so much pain and joy at the same time. The smile that makes you feel all warm on a winter night.  
“Not yet,” he says, closing his eyes and leaning back a little.  
“But soon?” I ask, copying his movements.  
“Not unless you find me, I’m closer than you think Alexander”


End file.
